1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device on a valve for shutting off and/or regulating a flow of liquid, intended specifically to be used as the tank on toilet (water closet) cisterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In valves used for shutting off a flow of liquid, every effort is made to produce a valve which will cause the least possible noise in the pipework as it closes, and which will prevent impact between the valve body and the valve seat. This is a difficult problem, particularly in the case of valves for toilet (water closet) cisterns, where the closing action is relatively slow.
A valve is known from French Pat. No. 1,371,834, in which a free-moving ball acts as the valve body, and may be rolled to and from its closed position against the valve seat by mechanical means, e.g. a rod. A valve is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,965, in which either a ball or a cylinder is enclosed in a depression and is forced into either an open or closed position against a valve seat.